lessafandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 184
At the beach, Remiel and Sandalphon arrive to protect the remaining humans from Luciel's henchman. The humans stare at the Angels in awe as feathers, drift towards the ground. Remiel and Sandalphon are ready to face the enemy. A child points at the Angels, telling his mother it's an Angel. Sandalphon hears the child and looks behind him, noticing the humans. He draws his flute and plays a beautiful melody putting the humans, to sleep. Once everyone has fallen asleep, Sandalphon turns to Remiel stating they won't remember today. Remiel replies he's done a good job, and asks Sandalphon to get them out of here. As, Sandalphon gets ready to leave, Remiel asks him to lead the souls of the dead as well. Sandalphon responds he knows, and leaves. Remiel says he'll face that guy and turns his attention towards Luciel's henchman. Remiel chides the creature, stating he has taken lots of innocent lives, and asks for the beast's identity. The creature doesn't respond and instead extends his thumb and two of his fingers towards the ground. Remiel asks what he's trying to say and whether he is unable to speak? The creatures eyes begin to glow and Remiel is horrified, as he realises he's felt the creatures aura before, and its horrible aura, is an unidentified energy that's crushing the air. Remiel thinks this creature is ominous. Remiel contacts Uriel asking if he can hear his voice, and what is the beast standing before him. Uriel is standing in his room, surrounded by spheres of light. Uriel replies he hears him, and not only that, he's been looking through his eyes in order to identify and discern the name of the monster. Uriel looks through his spheres stating the creature has six fingers, a huge body, a black wing and an arm, and no matter how he looks at it, such creatures haven't been recorded, since Ra created the world. Remiel is in shock, and asks how it's possible for Uriel not to have any information, and what is in front of him. Remiel enquires about his spear 'Akasha'^ and whether or not it still holds the memories of all the universes. Uriel removes his hood, and looks at the eye of God, on the wall beside him and thinks on the word everything. Uriel states that no matter how he says it, he doesn't know everything, unless it's... Remiel asks what, as Uriel replies no, leaving Remiel confused. Remiel breaks contact with Uriel, who is still looking at the eye of God, he wonders continuing his words from earlier, unless it's a memory you have buried. Back on the beach Remiel faces the unknown creature. He tells it he doesn't care what he is, the existence of evil has to be destroyed. With that he grabs his spear, as the creature looks on. Remiel says he'll make the creature pay for his deeds, he speaks to the 'Spear Of Apocalypse'^ and instructs it to tear through this fallen man. He charges at the creature, as the creature braces itself for impact. A circle of light surrounds the spear, as it makes contact with the creature. Remiel holds the spear steady, as the light clears, and is surprised at the sight before him, wondering what the creature is up to. The creature has stopped the spear with his teeth. The creature then releases several shock waves from the back of its throat, and uses its tentacles, coiling them around Remiel's spear, throwing the spear into the ground, along with Remiel. The creature then pivots throwing Remiel into the ground, a second time. Remiel uses his wings to regain his balance and refuses to run and hide from this beast, instead throwing his spear at the creature. Remiel guides the spear through the shock waves and tentacles, and manages to pin the creature to the ground. Remiel places his hand on the spear, and unleashes its full power by appealing to the Spear Of Apocalypse, the will of holy heaven, asking it to separate the masks of the wicked and distinguish them from good. The spear begins to glow, as does the tattoo around Remiel's neck. Remiel uses all his energy, directing it along the spear and into the creature, in an effort to destroy it. The attack appears to be working at first, with the creature unable to move. The creature then opens its mouth and fires a blast of energy, destroying Remiel's spear. Remiel is startled, as the creature fires a second blast. Sandalphon arrives and manages to pull Remiel out of the way. The creature's blast leaves the ground scorched, with a sphere of dark energy sucking in the waters around it. Hiding behind a swat team car, Sandalphon asks Remiel if he is alright. Remiel, in a state of shock at what he's just witnessed, replies incoherently what was it...the spear of apocalypse. Sandalphon asks Remiel to calm down, telling him the spear can be summoned again. Remiel exclaims the world is a mess, that he's never done this kind of thing before! Sandalphon tells Remiel they have to burn the White Diadems, according to Ra's will, before adding it's time for spiritual independence. Remiel replies if that happens they won't be able to communicate with each other, that without Ra, it's only the Diadems that bind their minds together and he's still not ready to believe it. Sandalphon explains, things are serious and that monster is stronger than he thinks. He informs Remiel that many people died, yet he can not see a single soul. Remiel and Sandalphon look at the bodies of the deceased. As the waves roll in Remiel asks what he means. Sandalphon is unable to reply as the creature finds the two Angels hiding behind the car. The two look up in horror as the creature's eyes begin to glow. ^'Translator's Note:' :Akasha (Kor. 아카샤): This is the name of Uriel's Spear. Akasha is the Sanskrit word for 'aether', 'sky', or 'atmosphere'. The word Akasha is the basis for the Akashic records, a compendium of all human events, thoughts, words, emotions, and intent ever to have occurred in the past, present, or future. :Spear Of Apocalypse (Kor. 묵시의창): This is the name of Remiel's Spear. Apocalypse is a Greek word meaning 'Revelation', the name for Remiel's Spear can also be translated as 'Spear Of Revelation'. Revelation is the revealing or disclosing of some form of truth or knowledge through communication with a deity or other supernatural entity or entities. The Book Of Revelation is the final book in the New Testament and is believed to be an apocalyptic prophecy detailing the end of the world. Please support POGO by visiting the raw after reading this: * https://comic.naver.com/webtoon/detail.nhn?titleId=603159&no=127 Category:Chapters Category:Season 03